


Stretch

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Weight Gain, belly play, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian loves the height difference between him and Jim.





	Stretch

Sometimes Sebastian loved the height difference between himself and Jim. He loved to hold things over Jim’s head and watch him jump to reach it, belly exposed and jiggling. It was adorable, to say the least. And when he finally did give the item to Jim, it earned him a pitiful pout and a half-hearted glare. He would just chuckle and kiss the shorter man.

 

Like what was currently happening, Sebastian holding Jim’s phone high above his head, making Jim jump to get it. But, much to his pleasure, Jim had just finished eating, his belly stuffed to the brim, causing each jump to be followed by a string of huffs and quiet moans. He smiled as Jim reached his arm up as high as he could, his shirt riding up. He noticed fiery red lines doing down the side of Jim’s hips and he smirked, using his other hand to rub at the stretch marks.

 

“Looks like someone’s finally getting bigger.” He whispered in a husky voice, causing Jim to look up at him and blush. He just pinched the fat on Jim’s hip, wrapping his arm around the chubbier man, pressing a small kiss on his lips. He smirked into the kiss as he felt Jim’s tummy expand and relax against his own chiseled abdomen, before pulling away. 

 

“Now can I have my phone back?” Jim whined, hands on his hips, his belly pooching out from under his tight-fitting shirt. He nodded, and handed the phone to Jim, not before pinching the exposed fat, winking at Jim, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes, snatching the phone away from Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, shaking his head. 

 

He was in love with that man.


End file.
